Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class pertaining to supports or brackets for attaching or connecting a rotary vibrator to a vibratory apparatus (i.e., vibratory feeder or screen, or conveyor) and more particularly to intermediate supports or brackets that convert sinusoidal forces to substantially linear impelling pulses for moving articles carried by the vibratory apparatus in a predetermined direction.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
It is known in the art to advance articles on vibratory feeders, tables and screens. Usually linear vibrating devices are employed in such an application. Some examples of linear vibrating devices are electromagnetic linear vibrators and pneumatically operated piston vibrators. It is also a well known fact in the art that two rotary vibrators that have their shafts rotated in opposite directions while simultaneously being mounted in a parallel relationship will provide a linear-like output, in the direction of arrow xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d for advancing articles along vibratory feeders, tables or screens. This arrangement is depicted in FIG. 1 and identified as PRIOR ART. The disadvantages of using two rotary vibrators are: a) cost; b) matching the two vibrators so that synchronization will occur when the vibrators are operating; c) power consumption requirements for operating two independently driven devices.
It has been determined that there is still a need for feeding or conveying articles on a vibratory apparatus (i.e., vibratory feeders, conveyors, sorters, screens and the like) by means of a single rotary vibrator. Within the context of this application a single rotary vibrator has a single shaft having at least one eccentric weight mounted thereon for producing a predetermined sinusoidal output force or wave. The single rotary vibratory may be driven by an electric, hydraulic or pneumatic motor as well as by a turbine drive.
The present invention solves the identified need by connecting the single rotary vibrator to its associated vibratory apparatus (i.e., feeder, table or screen) by way of a mounting bracket that converts the sinusoidal wave output at the rotary vibrator to substantially linear-like impelling momentary forces or pulses at a base plate of the mounting bracket. These momentary forces or pulses are emitted in a direction that is perpendicular to a major surface of the mounting bracket assembly for advancing products carried by the vibratory apparatus connected thereto.
The present invention may be briefly described with respect to its objects. It is an object of the present invention to provide and it does provide a mounting bracket assembly for converting sinusoidal forces or waves exerted by a single rotary vibrator mounted to one side thereof to linear-like pulses or momentary pulses at an opposite side thereof.
The one embodiment of the present invention may be briefly described as: a mounting bracket assembly for connecting a rotary vibrator to a vibratory feed conveyor including: A) a base plate having a first surface, a second surface, and a predetermined perimeter outline. B) a vibrator mounting plate having a first mounting surface, a interior surface and a selected peripheral outline; C) a spacer member being formed in a predetermined configuration, the spacer member being made of an elastomer material and having a predetermined thickness. The perimeter outline of the base plate and peripheral outline of the vibrator mounting plate are aligned in a selected relationship, and the spacer member being retained and sandwiched between the second surface of the base plate and the interior surface so that sinusoidal vibratory forces developed by rotary operation of the rotary vibrator in a selected direction are converted to impelling pulses at the first surface of the base plate. The impelling pulses are exerted in a predetermined linear direction that is perpendicular to the first surface, thereby applying the impelling pulses to the vibratory feeding device connected to the first surface of the base plate for advancing items thereon.
A second embodiment of the present invention may also include an isolation member or pad that is retained on the first mounting surface of the vibrator mounting plate for isolating the vibrator mounting plate from each of a plurality of retaining members that are used for the retaining the spacer member between the base plate and the vibratory mounting plate.
The mounting bracket assembly of the present invention may also include an adjustable clevis arrangement for pivotally attaching the mounting bracket assembly to its associated vibratory feeder, table or screen for altering the relative position of the rotary vibrator with the respect to vibratory feeder, table or screen and thereby altering the feed pattern of items advancing thereon.
In addition to the above summary, the following disclosure is intended to be detailed to insure adequacy and aid in the understanding of the invention. However, this disclosure, showing particular embodiments of the invention, is not intended to describe each new inventive concept that may arise. These specific embodiments have been chosen to show at least one preferred or best mode for a mounting plate assembly of the present invention. These specific embodiments, as shown in the accompanying drawings, may also include diagrammatic symbols or drawings for the purpose of illustration and understanding.